1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun and, more particularly, to a toy gun having dual actuating manners.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toy gun comprises a housing, a piston, a spring, a magazine, and a trigger. The piston is pulled to compress the spring in the housing. When the trigger is pressed, the piston is released to release the spring so as to eject the cartridge contained in the magazine outward by the restoring force of the spring. However, the toy gun manually controlled by the user only shoots the cartridge once at a time, and cannot shoot the cartridge successively, thereby decreasing the amusement effect of the toy gun.
A conventional motorized toy gun comprises a motor which drives a drive mechanism to pull the piston to compress the spring in the housing. Thus, the motorized toy gun can shoot the cartridge successively, thereby increasing the amusement effect of the toy gun. However, the electric power of the motor is supplied by a battery, so that the motorized toy gun is inoperative when the electric power from the battery is exhausted, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.